dayshift_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NiteWinger/Fangame Spotlight: Dayshift at 1984
Hey everyone, today I am announcing this months featured game. This time it is.. Dayshift at 1984 Official Description (from the GJ page) his game is a DSaF fangame and not official! This game has also been approved by DirectDoggo, the developer of DSaF. PLEASE READ THE FAQ BELOW BEFORE COMMENTING. Dayshift at 1984 is some next-gen bullshit and takes place 3 years before the events of the original Dayshift at Freddy's, in a different location. You'll see some familiar faces, but mostly new ones. Meet Smartphoneguy, your boss who has a smartphone for a head, even though they're yet to be invented! Meet Dave, who just got into the strangling business and needs YOU to help him! Or will you help the mysterious Nightguard, who seems to be keeping an eye on Dave? Whatever you do, shit will go down, Old Sport... Shit will go down... Dayshift at 1984 is a Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame that attempts to add new story and gameplay elements while staying true to the original story and keeping the familiar charm of a DSaF game. Come on, Swolo. There are 3 DSaF games already. What can possibly be new this time? Well, this game features: *7 new days to play! *A new storyline, set from the perspective of Yellow Guy, rather than the orange Old Sport from the official DSaF games! *New characters, each with their own backstory to discover! *At least 5 different main endings, with a lot of other "side" endings! *A lot of different minigames *Night sections in the office! *And a lot, lot more! Amara "Swologal" Angel- Main Developer and Composer Ryan "Matthew" Angel - Artist and writer Puppy Motherloving Angel - Artist and Writer When does the game come out? I don't know. There's no clear release date set. I can't find the download button! Because there is none. The game isn't out yet, you can't download the game yet. What did you use to make this? My game-making skills. (For real though: GameMaker Studio 2 for programming. Paint.net for visuals. Source Filmmaker for renders Hammer for map-editing Hitfilm Express for video. These are all free, except for GameMaker Studio 2.) Will there be a Mac (or any other) port? No, probably not. DirectDoggo for DSaF. Scott Cawthon for FNaF. Some midi's from the soundtrack by c0da All stock images belong to their respective owners. GameMaker Studio 2 by YoYo games. Because the game is in development, updating this credits list will be hard. That's why I will keep this as the credits list for now, until the game is done. So if I'm missing something, this is why. But, if you really want me to put something in the credits list I can still do it! Just tell me! DSa1984 by Kinni Games The game is currently in development and is the last standing game of the Dayshift Faggot Universe. You play as Yellow Guy. There are also night minigames where you play as Blue Guy during the nightshift. It is developed by Kinni Games and approved by DirectDoggo. That is all for now. Wiki Updates Now with featured games I am considering instead of just having the background changed, there will also be a cursor, favicon and wordmark change for that game! I am also considering voting for the game next month. ---- That is all for this blog post. Category:Blog posts